mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Stranger
Stranger is the sixth and final episode of Version 2. Poque thinks back to the events leading up to Project Mega64 and a new beta tester joins the compound. Plot The episode starts with a Resident Evil 4 skit, in which the characters get arrested. Rocko then drinks from a cup that has an offensive saying on it, and Derek tells him Marcus is trying to sell cups to gourmet restaurants as "conversation starters." Then, a new character named Jon rides his bike by, and talks to both of them. After a session of Feel the Magic: XY/XX, Sean and Jon leave to check out Sean's room. Rocko questions the fact that they haven't seen Dr. Poque in days, and that Jon showed up out of nowhere, then Derek gets mad at him for assuming everyone is out to get him. Upstairs, Horatio and Marcus are discussing Marcus's cups and the new guy, Jon. Dr. Poque is shown sitting in a bathtub and putting on a helmet. This is when he experiences his flashbacks. Back in Sean's room, Jon tells him that there is someone who haunts the Mega64. He died while connected to it because of the "age-limit bug." Jon explains that it was dangerous for anyone too old to use the Mega64. It's been fixed since, but Jon says FALZ still only lets teenagers beta test it. He explains that FALZ is the team that really invented the Mega64. He states that they only use Poque because of his connections, and that the man who haunts the Mega64 can travel between the Mega64 and the real world, bringing things back with him. Sean says that he has met this man, and after an awkward silence, Sean puts on his helmet to play a game. Meanwhile, Derek and Rocko play a game of A Boy and His Blob. When Derek gets out, he yells at Rocko for not being the blob, but Rocko is behind the Mega64 trying to fix it. Jon walks in and tells Derek not to play discs that don't belong to him. When Derek is bent down, he knocks Derek out and says that he'll never stop FALZ, and that "the only threat to FALZ is Sean, and I've already taken care of him." Jon drags Derek out, and Rocko has seen the whole thing transpire from safe behind the console. We then see the television show Judgemental Night (Parody of Judgement Day) interrupted by a U62 news update that says that televisions in the city are being interrupted by a pirate signal showing Derek and Rocko using the Mega64. The news story shows that Mega64 has gotten a fan base who have conventions, make skit suggestions and make songs about Mega64. Kevin Smith is apparently interested in directing the movie. Other members of the fanbase include Paul Farkas, Ricky "Thumbs" Jackson, Tim Heidecker, and Eric Wareheim. After the news broadcast, Marcus goes down into the dungeon, and Rocko tells him that Jon is trying to overthrow the place. Marcus vows to take out Jon, and connects himself to the Mega64 to get into Street Fighter II while Rocko goes to rescue Sean. Marcus recruits tr1gg3r s3r1ou5!!!!1, who has been stuck in the game since the last time they encountered him, to help them stop Jon. Marcus gets to him agree to help stop Jon by hacking the Mega64 after Marcus says he'll free him, and help locate Poque. Meanwhile, Rocko finds Sean on the floor in Jon's room, and then Jon comes in. He hits Rocko in the knee with a wrench, and then puts on a Mega64 helmet to get the secret thoughts he drained out of Sean's brain. When he puts it on, he gets hacked by tr1gg3r s3r1ou5!!!!1, and he sees random images, including an Aggressive Caroling skit and another Legend of Zelda skit. When he takes off the helmet, Marcus attacks him, but then Jon rips the puppet apart, seemingly killing him. Jon and Sean then run up to the apartment. Horatio then walks into Jon's room and sees Marcus on the floor torn in pieces. Jon starts typing on Dr. Poque's computer to gas the whole place and kill everyone, and when the power goes out and Horatio comes in, wildly bludgeoning Jon in a fit of rage. As Jon gets up, Dr. Poque shoots him and kills him. Later, everyone is hanging out and having a good time, Horatio has even taped up and fixed Marcus. tr1gg3r s3r1ou5!!!!1 has finally come out of the Mega64. His mom was about to feed him before he woke up. He runs happily out of the room, but a few seconds later, he returns to him mom and slaps the plate out of her hands and onto the floor. Sean says that he's gonna go find FALZ, and discover who really made the Mega64. Suddenly, just as Dr. Poque is about to say what he learned that day, a giant evil rabbit in a Santa Claus costume, known as "frankie.jpg", bursts into his room punches Horatio in the face. Frankie knocks over Marcus who is yelling "Help me!" and attacks Dr. Poque, who is left screaming "It's loose!" Flashbacks The episode also explains more of Dr. Poque's past through flashbacks. The first one shows Poque three years ago applying for a job with SharnoTech developing video games. He runs into his friend Gary who set him up with the interview and explains that he got the job. A while later, he is on the phone with his girlfriend explaining that he is doing well at his job and might get to show some of his work to Brian Specter. They get in an argument about his arrogance and he hangs up on her. While lying on the couch he sees a laser pointer light on his wall and looks outside but there is no one there. Then, two years later, Poque is at work goofing off. His co-workers ask why he has been doing other stuff instead of making the games he is supposed to make. He ignores them, and then his boss shows arrives upset. That night, he sees the red light again and goes out to the street and sees Kain who claims to be from FALZ. Kain tells him he is brilliant, and that they need him to develop something new. He tells Poque to meet him the next night, and Poque goes to the location. When he arrives, there are many people dressed in the same way present-Poque dresses, and they welcome him to FALZ. Then, one year later, in a board meeting, he is showing off the Mega64 to his co-workers who look disturbed at the idea. Dr. Poque is then seen leaving, apparently having been fired. Poque's co-worker tells him that Brian Specter's son has been crying in the lobby all day because his dad didn't show up last night. It is noted that the last time anyone saw Brian, he was using the Mega64. This reveals that tr1gg3r s3r1ou5!!!!1 is the son of Brian Specter, (the man who haunts the Mega64), and explains why his son is out to get revenge on Poque. More flashbacks show Horatio kidnapping Rocko and Derek, and Dr. Poque putting on his FALZ uniform and being informed that in one year someone, (Jon), will be sent to check on his progress. Quotes Credits Category:Episodes